Talk:Marauders
Article Formating 'Quotebox' I can't find what went wrong with the formating on this article... doesn't make an ounce of sense and reversion didn't have any effect - anyone have any ideas or insights? MeinCookie 22:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright - I know the massive uncaptioned picture of Vasha splashed across the page is ugly but at least it seems to get around the text half page issue. I'll get rid of it when I can work out what is causing it which i have a hunch is the textbox =/ MeinCookie 12:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Quotebox it finally proved to be... hmmm - i guess it would be something to do with its positioning and either the textbox or the photo. I'll have to find a new template or go just keep it simple =( MeinCookie 12:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 'The picture is far too big...' Okay either we take this picture out or tell coolpicture to shrink the size. Red Faction doesn't look very neat and organized because of this. Kajalamorth 03:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sources, Information, Resources & Analysis There-of Standard shebang - this thread is for gathering any information from various sources and discussing in order to see how it all fits into the whole and reach agreement on the whole. I have some audio logs relating to the Marauders from Armageddon: Audio Log 03 "We are now at 26 hours and counting since our last contact with the Colonists. I think it's time to assume the worst. The Chancellor has begun contingency planning with the top generals. Whatever the Red Faction's plan is, we know it will result in high casaulties. We are ready for it. If they want a war, we'll give them one." Audio Log 18 "I... I was wrong. This wasn't the Red Faction. It never was. Something has been... awakened. Something that's been here for a long... long time. We should have known better. We were too focused on what we wanted to believe... We've been overun. The Chancellor is missing. Half our forces are dead. The rest won't survive the week. We planned for the wrong war. And now... now, it's too late." From this, the way I see it, we can summise 2 main things... that the Colonist state was hit first and that the leader of the Marauders was The Chancellor at this time. That raises a few possibilities, foremost that the Marauder state may have changed their form of government. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 12:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I found another Audio Log by the same person, it fits between presumably. Audio Log 04 "Something hit the Omega station last night. I've never seen anything like it. Bodies torn appart... flesh burned down to the bone. Nobody can prove it, but I KNOW the Red Faction are behind this. They've gone too far. I am going to advise the Chancellor to authorise Project Centurion." MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 06:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC)